mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Renillus Clay
About 'Renillus Clay' Mr. Clay, or Renillus as he was more commonly known was a merchant who lived outside the Mansion walls, right in front of the nearby forest. He sold fresh fruit, and various trinkets that sometimes floated out of the Sewers to passing travelers. Mr. Clay was a strange man, if you can call him that. He is still at large. Mr. Clay was involved in the most horrific crime we have ever witnessed OUTSIDE the Mansion walls. The day it happened, Barry was mopping the balcony that overlooks the very front of the Mansion, just outside the Executive suites. This is where Mansion creators and bosses live, high up and away from the creatures and carnage below. Barry being Barry, he stopped his mopping as he saw something down below. He heard lots of shouting, and screaming. It was clearly a woman screaming, so Barry reached for his special BNKoculars and zoomed in 77x down below to the merchant stand, owned by Mr. Clay. What he saw disturbed him greatly (See photo). Mr. Clay wasn't Mr. Clay anymore. He had... changed. Barry immediately called Mike on the Walkie-BN-TalKie and Mike rushed upstairs from floor #16. Considering he had arrived in a mere 50 seconds, Barry was very impressed. It was easily a 20-minute walk to where Mike was located. Barry told Mike something was 'going on down there', to which Mike grunted, nodded, and took a running jump over the balcony. Barry zoomed back, to 35x on his BNKoculars. He watched as Mike plummeted down to the ground, directly where Mr. Clay's fruit-and-trinket stand sat. Barry describes Mike doing about seventy flips before he landed, and then a 'frog splash' on top of the stand. This is where things got messy. By this time, we had been informed of the situation, and therefore tapped into Mike's BNKam located in his right eye (we had it planted in a week before, and then re-stitched over). What we saw was horrific. Blood simply filled the grounds outside the Mansion. There were intestines, fingers, toes, and hair littered around the sandy ground. Most of the blood had soaked into the sand, turning it a beautiful crimson color. Mike charged forward, sniffing for any survivors and found a woman literally chopped in half, with her scalp missing and no eyes. Mike pushed her to talk, grunting while asking Who did this. The un named woman told us Mr. Clay had done it. Before her heart stopped beating, she told Mike that Mr. Clay had changed completely. His face had turned into Clay, and molded solid. His eyes had blackened totally, and his clothes were ripped from his body. His nude body then turned to clay and solidified also. Clay then went on a rampage, destroying lamp posts and benches, before turning on passers-by. Her last words were He's watching. Mike gulped, and then turned around. Mr. Clay was standing directly behind Mike, breathing heavily and dripping saliva all over Mike's left boot. Mike wasn't having any of that. He swiftly executed his 'claw-and-swipe' move, which usually pierces skin and lifts the victim 9-foot into the air, before being slammed down at 56-megatonnes of force into the ground and being killed. Mike's claws didn't even pierce Mr. Clay's hardened skin. Clay laughed, and spat some sort of black liquid all over Mike's face, which disrupted out BNKam. 7UP was shot out of the BNKannon, to the ground directly where Mr. Clay had been standing a mere 3 seconds ago. However, he was... gone. Mr. Clay hasn't been seen since the incident. It is thought he took his trinkets, and retreated into the Sewer system. We are currently searching the sewers, night and day, and even made a deal with Wype who is now 90x stronger thanks to the U-Gene. The scene back outside took almost forever to clean up. Mansion cleaners were pulled off duty, and so the Mansion became a mess quickly! We had to clean all the bone, brain, blood, and muscle from the courtyard though. There was dismembered limbs, genitals, nails and hair in clumps everywhere. While most bodies were completely dismembered or disfigured, we found at least 14 hearts on the site. This was a massacre. Then we finally found something horribly disturbing. A completely sliced-off penis complete with testicles laid on a table, ready for incineration. A doctor called us into his lab as he discovered something in the left testicle. Upon further inspection, we found a mini Mr. Clay, burrowed into the testicle. While being difficult to explain fully, we can officially say there was a Mr. Clay 'face' living in this testicle. It was blinking, looking up and down with its black eyes for a few minutes before we incinerated the last of the bodies. Dr. Mensur closed and locked the doors of the Incineration room that night, while a small stone lay in front of the incinerator... Small stone, or a small ball of clay? Our BNKamera's picked up movement from it that night, in which it stared at the camera all night, not blinking once.